Dreams Only Last So Long
by PV Panthers 4 ever
Summary: Kade Potter is James Potter's cousin. After battling with cancer, she is finally well enough to attend her dream school Hogwarts… but dreams only last so long. Marauders era, RLoc Please R&R!


Title: Dreams Only Last So Long

Summary: Kade Potter is James' cousin. After battling with cancer for a long time she is finally well enough to attend her dream school Hogwarts…but dreams only last so long.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original HP characters. I only own Kade.

This is my first fic, please tell me what you think...

* * *

Chapter One- Cousins

It was the first night they were back in Hogwarts and the marauders were happy to be home at last. After so long, they were now sitting by the fire down in the common room. Sitting and chatting excitedly about their adventures they had, had over the summer. Laughing, James Potter had an announcement to make.

" I have very exciting news!" James exclaimed happily. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked over to too James with raised eyebrows.

" Did Lily finally say yes?" Sirius asked sarcastically, knowing that it was a false hope after five long years of desperate attempts. James rolled his eyes.

" No." He said ruefully. " But-" His friends all laughed. He scowled at them and they quieted.

" But, my cousin is coming to Hogwarts." James stated with a grin on his face.

" When does he get here?" Remus asked curiously. James laughed.

" _She _should be here soon." He corrected Remus gracefully. Sirius smirked mischievously and James knew immediately what he was thinking. Shaking his head vigorously, he glared at Sirius.

" No, you are not allowed to even look at her that way! Any of you!" James scolded, pointing a accusing finger at each of them but mostly at Sirius. Sirius pouted.

" What if she is attracted to my dashing good looks." Sirius boasted, puffing his chest out and running a hand through his black locks. Both Remus and James busted out in laughter.

" I highly doubt it Sirius. Kade is different." James said in between laughs. Sirius shrugged.

" What was her name?" Peter asked quietly. James looked over at him, tears stinging in his eyes from laughing so hard.

" Kade."

" When does she get here?" Remus asked taking a deep breath.

" She should be here any minute now…" He broke off looking down at his watch.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kade Potter sat awkwardly on the receiving end of the Headmaster's stares. He had been looking at her like that for a few minutes and it was starting to freak her out.

" Are you sure you will be well enough to finish out the year?" He asked carefully. She nodded nervously.

" I am positive. I have the medication, my doctor says that it should be under control." Dumbledore nodded slowly. Truthfully, Dumbledore was worried for the girl seated before him. She sat there with her head held high, but in her eyes he could see that she was anxious and scared.

" So that's it then. All we have to do is sort you and you'll be on your way." Dumbledore said rising from his chair and walking over to the shelf where the sorting hat was. Kade looked over her shoulder at the sorting hat her heart beating wildly.

" Sir?" She inquired softly. The old man turned to the girl a smile on his face, his bright blue eyes twinkling as always. She lowered her head, so that her long black hair fell into her face. Through the curly black strands Professor Dumbledore looked down upon the girl. Her light blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

" Yes, my child?" He questioned gliding back over to his desk, sorting hat in hand.

" You won't inform my classmates of my ailment will you?" Her voice was soft and sorrowful. Dumbledore shook his head.

" Only at your request, child." She met his gaze with a small grateful smile.

" Let's get to it then!" She insisted, her voice no longer saddened. Dumbledore smiled and gently laid the hat onto her head.

_You are a strong one, I see. But there are secrets you hide. _

**_That is no ones concern but my own. _**She hissed in her mind.

_You are very independent, Slytherin material. _

_**Nooo. Not Slytherin material. **_

All right then. You are brave to face your trials alone… 

**_Not brave more like stupid._**

_Scared to open up are we? That excludes Hufflepuff…You are smart, maybe Ravenclaw? No, that's not right… Courage is something you are not lacking…_

_**Will you make up your mind already? **_

_You are hard to place, Kade Potter. Your feelings are mixed, causing your mind to be boggled.._

**_I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling! Now please make up your mind! _**She thought impatiently.

Patience is a virtue, child. But if you want, I shall place you in… 

" GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted finally. Kade sighed in relief and pulled the hat off of her head and looked up at the professor. Beside him was a girl about my age with long red hair and vivid green eyes. She smiled shyly and looked over to the professor.

" Kade, this is Lily Evans, the Gryffindor prefect. She will take you to the Gryffindor tower." Kade nodded and grabbed her bag and guitar case from beside her feet then stood up.

" Thanks much Professor." Kade said following Lily out of the door and down the spiral staircase.

" I'm Lily Evans." Lily called over her shoulder. Kade nodded.

" I'm Kade Potter." Lily stopped abruptly in mid-step causing Kade to crash into her. Regaining her balance Kade looked down at an astonished Lily.

" Are you by any chance related to a James Potter?" She said James' name distastefully and Kade almost laughed.

" Yes, he is my cousin. Why?" Kade watched as Lily's face turned bright red, as if she was about to explode. Her hands were balled tight at her sides and her eyes were narrowed at the wall.

" I guess it's safe to say that you and my cousin don't get along." Lily turned on Kade, her eyes wide and wild looking.

" He is the source of all my problems!" Kade chuckled walking past Lily.

" Well then, I guess you are going to want to know his dirty secrets, huh?" Lily's mouth dropped open and she nodded her head vigorously. Kade walked through the door that led out to the hall and stopped, waiting for Lily.

" Do you _know _his dirty secrets?" Lily asked skeptically. Kade laughed looking down at the floor when realization sparked in her eyes.

" _You're _Lily! _The_ Lily?" Kade laughed. " I think me and you are going to get along great." Lily's brow furrowed and she followed Kade down the hallway in a trance. She watched as Kade expertly navigated her way down the corridors with a confused Lily following her.

" How do you know your way around?" Lily asked surprised as they rounded a corner. Kade shrugged.

" I came here to visit James during Christmas his second year. He showed me around" She replied casually. Lily nodded her head and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

" So are you and James close?" She asked curiously gliding up to walk beside Kade. Kade looked over at her with a grin.

" You could say that. I'm his only cousin." They both stayed silent. Lily coughed.

" Um, so…What year are you in?" She asked making conversation.

" Fifth." Lily smiled heartwarmingly.

" Good, you're in my year." Kade nodded, keeping quiet as her mind raced. _Don't be nervous! It'll be fine._ She thought to herself. _Besides, from what James has said Lily should be a great friend! _

" Here let me take that." Lily said grabbing the guitar case out of Kade's hand. Kade smiled at Lily, grateful for the loss of weight.

" So…Why do you hate James so much?" Kade inquired shifting the bag on her shoulder. Lily groaned.

" He's so annoying!" Kade laughed out loud. " He…it's just….He is so infuriating!" Lily muttered with a frown on her face. Kade shrugged and looked over at Lily unconvinced.

" I don't know, it sounds like you like him." Kade teased making Lily blush slightly. " Ha! You do like him!" Lily shook her head.

" NO! I do not." She said firmly stopping in front of a large painting of a large lady. Kade stopped behind her still laughing heartily. Lily moaned.

" Password?" The portrait asked.

" Hippogriff." She mumbled to the portrait, which swung open, almost knocking Kade off her feet. Lily stomped through the passageway and into the common room. Kade followed after her, slightly disgruntled from almost falling flat on her face.

" There you are!" Came a yell from across the room. Kade looked up and saw her cousin. She grinned and then looked over at Lily and winked. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away in a huff, placing Kade's guitar case by the couch. James looked from Kade to Lily with a raised eyebrow.

" Hullo James." Kade said as he ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace.

" How are you feeling." He asked squeezing her tight. Kade coughed and patted him on the back.

" A little lightheaded." She said pulling out of his embrace and gasping for air. She brushed her waist length hair over her shoulder and then looked over James.

" Exactly as I left you. Or are you getting shorter?" She said playfully reaching up and ruffling his already messy black hair. He chuckled and patted her head affectionately.

" Well look who's talking, you haven't grown an inch!" Kade laughed and hugged him again.

" It's good to see you James." He smiled.

" I'm glad to see you healthy, Kade." He whispered in her hair. They stood embraced for a moment when James felt a finger tap his shoulder and he pulled out of his cousins embrace and turned on his heel. Sirius was standing there along with the rest of his friends.

" Oh! Kade, these are my friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Kade nodded to each of them and smiled, looking at each of them closely. Sirius was a handsome one. With long black hair that barely reached his shoulder, and icy blue eyes.

When her eyes landed on Remus her heart did a flip. Remus wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes with a tint of gray he might be more handsome than Sirius. She realized that she was staring and looked away, blushing slightly. Peter was a pudgy boy, with brown hair and beady brown eyes, almost creepy looking.

" Guys, this is my favorite cousin, Kade."

" Favorite? I'm your _only _cousin you dork!" Kade accused punching him lightly in the shoulder. James laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

" I'm Sirius Black at your service, love." He stepped forward and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled. " James, you never mentioned that your cousin was this pretty!" James' eyes narrowed at his friend as Kade's cheeks flushed.

" Sirius." He warned, glaring at him. Sirius smiled and dropped Kade's hand and then stepped away. Remus stepped forward, extending his hand. Kade took it and shook it lightly.

" Remus Lupin." He said quietly and then hurried away. Kade smiled at his shyness.

" Peter Pettigrew." The pudgy bow stuttered from his place next to the couch. She waved at him and smiled politely. _This is going to be an interesting year…_ Kade thought to herself with a smirk as she looked over her cousin's friends.

* * *

Well? Whaddya think? Please review!

Faerykisses77


End file.
